


When friends are mean. Little will cry

by MasterOfEmotion



Series: Fluffy Bdsm [1]
Category: The Tapestry Series - Henry H. Neff
Genre: Age Play, BDSM, Infantilism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfEmotion/pseuds/MasterOfEmotion
Summary: Max catches his sub going against the rules but finds the reason whyhe was disobedient.





	

Walking into the red branch vault I retrieved some valuable armour before heading back to my room. 

Unexpectedly, I spotted my sub who should have at least been resting in his bed at this hour. I silently made my way through the archives to my sub's own area.

" David why are you down in the archives at this time?" I asked growling lowly. 

David looked at me with worry before opening his mouth. 

"Don't try it you little minx. I have a mission coming up and you know that. Don't try and be clever it won't work. Now again: why are you still here ?" 

" I'm sorry Max. I promise it was important so I was going to to find you to tell you but I lost track of time," David murmured his body in a submissive position. The hound within me hated it when our sub broke rules. I gritted my teething trying to reign in the anger within. 

" You are in trouble,boy. I don't care right now if people are around you will address me as Master right now. understand?," I spat out. 

David nodded timidly with a ,"Yes Master"

I started walking away knowing my clever boy would understand my commands. Sure enough I heard the tell tale signs of his feet rushing to get in behind me. David knew his place and stayed a couple of steps behind me. Once we made our way outside in the night, I turned around. David stumbled into me but I steadied him. He looked up at me with red eyes and he looked ready to collapse. His breathing was shallow and his eyes were a little bit glazed over. 

Poor little sub he must be finding it so hard to walk around and navigate. Without a single thought I hoisted the smaller boy onto my hip. David snuggled into my neck with a little " Thank you master" I kissed his cheek in reply. I knew my baby boy was on edge already so As I walked on and I felt a wetness on my neck. I wasn't surprised. I continued to kiss him and pet him as I carried him back to our room. 

Poor thing probably had a bad day and needed me but was being a naughty sub and escaped into his books and coffee. 

I rubbed his back soothingly as my sub sniffled miserably into my neck. Soon I put him down onto our bed. 

The room soon changed the beds soon after we started to date. It made the beds bigger and stocked the drawers with items that had made David blush profusely. 

I sat down on the bed and in a flash had David lowered on my lap ready to be punished. 

" I have to punish you David. You have to learn and I know you're not a bad boy but sometimes you forget or do naughty thing. That's okay. When you do I'll make sure you won't again. I only want you to be healthy and happy. You should rest more you barely sleep and you know coffee is not a meal. Your heart is a mess and I don't want to lose you. That collar around your neck means your mine and will follow my rules. Okay now sweetheart relax it'll be short. I know we make mistakes but I have to do this," I told David as he fell limp accepting his fate. 

Trying to be a bit merciful I left his clothes on but it wouldn't matter with my strength. Quickly, I swatted David several times and almost instantaneously he began to cry. After several more hits I tugged off all his clothes. In a flash I had his pyjamas in my hands and changed him. I rolled him into a little burrito before I quickly changed myself. 

Soon I had my bawling midget burrito sub in my arms. I held him as I rocked him around the room as if he was baby. He liked be treated like a baby but I knew right now he didn't feel little. He always got a little overwhelmed but that's why I was here so I could help him.

As the sobs turned into cute sniffles I crawled into bed. I laid back onto the pillows at the centre of the bed. I positioned David so he was right on top of me. I liked his weight on me. Also it was easier to cuddle and protect him this way. He would complain but secretly he loved using me as a bed because I was so warm. He unrolled himself and clung to me like a koala. I grabbed the blanket and threw  
it over us. 

I kissed the top of his head and massaged his shoulders. Soon my little sub was asleep snoring gently into my ears.  
.....

I pried open my eyes to the intense sunlight. David the lucky munchkin had his face hidden under the covers where the sunlight could not reach him. I liked these moments with my sub using me as comfort and warmth. I ducked down beneath the covers and quickly kissed his nose. His whole face scrunched up for a few moments before relaxing. I quickly began kissing his face all before finding his lips and pecking them. 

David finally opened his eyes and pouted. " Master can I have a kiss right here?" my boy asked pointing to his pouting lips as he closed his eyes. " A real one?"

Slowly I bent down and pushed our lips together and David responded immediately. I slid through his lips and into his sweet mouth. I pulled back quickly and the naughty sub had the audacity to whine. 

" Munchkin as much as I would love to kiss you all day long I have a few questions for you. What happened yesterday?I don't like seeing you that way."

David didn't answer at first just pushed himself up so he could snuggle into my neck. 

" I was feeling little at first not a lot just teetering toward being little. It was a bit distracting but not enough to disrupt my day. I went to get coffee from the kitchens lots of it. I chatted with Bob for a while. Mum was hidden in her kitchen cupboard away. I was walking to the archives when I was stopped. Connor was there begging me to let him in with some other boys but I told him he couldn't. He called me a baby and I knew in reality I wasn't but it hurt my little side and I didn't like that. Connor left and I went in the archives. It was my lunch time so I went into the kitchens but I wasn't that hungry so I had a snack. I'm sorry I couldn't eat much yesterday, Master," David murmured into my neck. 

"That's okay little one. I know you tried your hardest. At least you ate a little bit."

David sighed in relief before continuing with the story. 

" I saw our friends hanging out near the sanctuary. They asked my to join but I had made a significant break through in the archives so naturally I declined. They didn't take it well. They told me I wasn't really their friend anymore and I didn't deserve to be with you because I was so weak. I knew some of it was because of Sarah and how I told her I wasn't interested but it still hurt. I walked away but it really hurt me and I was feeling so little at that moment I couldn't help but cry and wanted to go to you but I'd thought maybe you wouldn't want me anymore," cried out softly, hiccuping in between words. 

" They're wrong. If they disrespected you I don't want you to be friends with them I'll do the same. Next time I want you to  
come straight to me no matter what. It always matters to me  
what you have to say and how you're feeling. Today you are not going to leave this room you can do whatever you like here. I am going to bring you your food for you. That doors only opens for me and any adults. " 

" Yes master"

"Good boy. Now you stay here and I'll get us some breakfast. "

David whimpered and tightened his hold on me. " You don't want me to go do you?" I asked as I stroked his hair. 

"No master. Please don't go. Master pwease don't go I'll be a good boy" David begged. Poor thing got so stressed he regressed.

" Baby boy it's okay. Don't you want a bottle for breakfast but before I do it would be best if I changed you into some nappies, " I said as I picked my whiny baby up and went to the closet. I picked out some little clothes, his stuffed teddy from the other bed and his blankie. 

David started to suck his thumb and fist my shirt as little babies did. Aw he is such a cutie. Without a thought I expertly manoeuvred his thumb out of his mouth and put a dummy in. He let out a little squeal of happiness and used his other hand to play with the ends of my hair. I placed him down onto the table and pulled off his trousers. I slid his boxers off and placed the nappy underneath his little bottom. Quickly I powdered it before taping it up. I slid his top off for a one with bees on it. I slid up his favourite thigh high socks pulling them tightly so they wouldn't fall off. I gave him his teddy bat and fox blanket. He squeaked again happiness sparkling in his eyes. 

"Baby what is your Master gonna have to do now? Can't leave you all alone. How about we call uncle Bob do come give us a bottle some juice and biscuits? You'll love that won't you?" I babbled to my baby boy whilst thinking about what to do now he is little. 

I took out my phone and called Bob. I told him about David and he told me he would get it sorted. With David babbling and giggling to his bat I set him down so I could retrieve his toys. He didn't notice and resumed playing. I quickly ran upstairs to get his box of toys. I rushed downstairs with it when I heard David start to cry. I placed the box down and picked him up and put him on my hip. 

" I just went to get your toys. Don't you want to play with them? Don't worry I'm not going to leave you," I whispered to him while he clung to me his body heaving but his tears silent. 

" Mwaster! " David sobbed. I just shushed him and rocked him around the room. Suddenly, someone knocked the door. "Who is it?" I called out.

" It's bob" the ogre called back. 

" Come in the door is open. " 

The door opened revealing the ten foot ogre with no teeth. He set down plastic boxes, utensils, juice and some enchanted milk which would stay at a warm temperature. 

"Thank you so much , Bob" I thanked him,"You're a life saver." 

"Bob will always help his hound and baby nephew. Uncle Bob made you special food so you can grow big and strong" the ogre rumbled delightfully in his thick accent. David giggled as the ogre tickled him before leaving with a quick goodbye. 

"Baby, do want a big bottle for breakfast? Hmm, babies need to have bottles to grow" I rambled as I grabbed a bottle and placed the milk in to it. Screwing the lid on tight I moved us to a sofa. 

I sat and laid David down on my lap and placed the bottle in his mouth. He immediately latched onto it consuming he milk at a extremely fast rate. "Baby boy slow down. I don't want you to get an upset stomach." David slowed then and used both his hands to clench onto my shirt breathing heavily out of his nose. He unclenched a hand to twist at the ends of my hair. I just laid back and basked in my baby's attention. Minutes later I looked down to see he was on his last few drops so as soon as he was finished I took the bottle out and placed it into the sink. He started to cry so I quickly burped him and placed a dummy into his mouth. He was soon snoring gently into my ears. When he was little he tended to get tired more and so he ended uo sleeping lots. I took him being this age as a slight miracles as usually when he was forcefully regressed and he was completely and utterly in a negative way affected he would become merely weeks old. His regressed age gave me relief. 

I laid him down on the bed and gently kissed his forehead. I set up a monitor to check when he would wake up. I locked the door behind me so no one else could enter. David's nap should be about an hour long so I had plenty of time to feed his charge. I quickly entered the sanctuary and found the ulu. I quickly asked for her food and kept her company as I ate. She was aware of what went on with David and so I didn't need to explain. After little while I headed back I had plenty of time but I couldn't leave him alone for long. 

"Hey Max, How's it going? Still dating David?" Connor questioned. 

I turned my eyes and glared at him. I did not speak and walked away. The anger was consuming me and I was ready to kill. I didn't want to get caught up. I just want to go back to my sub. 

"Max what the hell man?" The Irish boy complained as I walked away from him. 

"If you come near me I will kill you" I sneered at him. How dare he come and talk to me but insult my sub. 

" Max what's wrong?" Came another voice followed by a group of people. It was them. All of them. Those who hurt his feelings. It has been nearly fifty minutes and I needed to reach my baby boy. That was my top priority always. 

" Go away I am busy. Don't talk to me like we're friends either. We're not. Anymore" I snapped. 

They all looked shocked.  
"What did we do?" 

"What do you mean what did we do? You were disrespectful to David for no reason. You treat him like he's less than you. You all know he's my boyfriend. He's mine. How dare you treat what's mine in that way. Leave me alone!" I spat at them. 

"We didn't really do anything" one of the girls protested. She was lying and I knew. 

I was fed up so I headed bank to my room not before one of them grabbed me. I pushed them. She started crying. 

" Don't touch me. You're not my friends. Any of you" 

"What the hell max?"shouted Connor. 

The rage inside of me was tearing me up. I grabbed Connor and punched him. He flew back. 

" Let that be a warning for you all. If you treat what is mine in a disrespectful manner I will hurt. You were once my friends so I have shown mercy. Now leave," I hissed. 

Before heading back to the room. I quickly and entered. David was still asleep. His dummy had fallen out so I pushed it back in before climbing in and placing him on top of me. I kissed his head breathing in his smell. He latched on to me like a koala. I held him tightly to my chest and closed my eyes. I kept slightly awake as he slept wanting to forever protect my sub.


End file.
